Timberwolves/Gallery
Season two Family Appreciation Day Granny Smith looking up at Timberwolves S2E12.png Timberwolves zap apple orchard S2E12.png|Timberwolves spotting a young Granny Smith. Timberwolves gathering S2E12.png|A pack of Timberwolves. Granny Smith chased by a Timberwolf S2E12.png|Timberwolves chasing Granny Smith. Timberwolf chasing Granny S2E12.png|The same scene, but without sepia tone. Timberwolf tries to bite Granny Smith's tail S2E12.png Timberwolves frightened by clanging pots S2E12.png|Timberwolves being scared off by clanging pots. Timberwolf howling S2E12.png|A Timberwolf howling at the moon. Season three Spike at Your Service Glowing eyes peering out of the forest S3E9.png The sight of a Timberwolf S3E9.png|A vicious, timberwolf. Timberwolves growling at Spike S3E9.png The timberwolves and Spike S3E9.png|Spike vs. Timberwolves- who will win? ...Smart money's on the dragon. Spike running away from the Timberwolves S3E9.png|Spike, running away from a timberwolf. Spike running from the timberwolves S3E9.png Timberwolf crouching S3E9.png Timberwolf taunting Spike S3E9.png The timberwolves about to eat Spike S3E9.png The Timberwolf hit by a rock S3E9.png The timberwolves looking at Applejack S3E9.png Applejack telling Spike to run S3E9.png Applejack getting ready to kick a rock S3E9.png Applejack kicking a rock S3E9.png A timberwolf looking at the rock S3E9.png A rock hitting the timberwolf S3E9.png One angry timberwolf S3E9.png The timberwolves growling at Appejack S3E9.png Spike running S3E9.png Second timberwolf looks to the camera S03E09.png The first timberwolf in pieces S3E9.png Timberwolf looking to the side S3E9.png Applejack running away from the Timberwolf S3E9.png Applejack looks away and closes her eyes at the remains S3E9.png|Only paws left. A bit too gory for kid´s show... Spike embarrassed S03E09.png|...even though they are just sticks. Timberwolf resurrecting S3E9.png|That can´t be good. Real timberwolves appear S03E09.png Howling timberwolves S03E09.png Getting chased Again 1 S3E09.png Applejack pushing boulder on timberwolves S03E09.png Applejack destroys Timberwolves S3E09.png Applejack ow! S3E9.png|Timberwolf remains on the ground. The timberwolf reconstructs itself S3E09.png|Uh oh... Timberwolf Reconstitution 2 S3E09.png The Timberwolf begins to reconstruct itself S3E09.png Timberwolf Reconstitution 4 S3E09.png Timberwolf Reconstitution 5 S3E09.png King timberwolf 1 S3E9.png King timberwolf 2 S3E9.png|Behold- the Alpha Timberwolf! About to be Attacked S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 6 S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 8 S3E09.png Timberwolf give me a minute S3E9.png Spike saves Applejack 11 S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 12 S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 13 S3E09.png King Timberwolf Explodes 1 S3E09.png King Timberwolf Explodes 2 S3E09.png|Well, that was easy. King Timberwolf Explodes 3 S3E09.png Season five Scare Master Ponies in costumes outside Fluttershy's cottage S5E21.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Twilight and Spike greeted by a timberwolf S5E26.png Timberwolves surrounding the Cutie Map S5E26.png|Back after a nearly two-season break. One timberwolf on the Cutie Map looking at another timberwolf S5E26.png Timberwolf sniffing S5E26.png Timberwolves getting ready for chow time S5E26.png Run away! Run away! S5E26.png Timberwolves howling S5E26.png Twilight and Spike running; Timberwolves' glowing eyes S5E26.png Timberwolf runs away S5E26.png Nightmare Moon about to zap timberwolf S5E26.png|Even the Timberwolves know to fear Nightmare Moon... Timberwolf gets zapped S5E26.png Season nine The Last Crusade Apple Bloom presents timberwolf pictures S9E12.png IDW comics Comic issue 2 page 22 - map of southern Equestria.jpg Comic issue 27 page 1.jpg Comic issue 27 page 2.jpg Comic issue 73 page 3.jpg Merchandise Chaos is Magic poster.jpg Timberwolves Enterplay series 2 trading card.jpg Timberwolves Enterplay series 2 Gold Rare trading card.jpg Timberwolves Enterplay series 2 trading card back.jpg Timberwolf demo card MLP CCG.jpg Timberwolf card MLP CCG.jpg MLP Villains iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Villains Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Villains T-Shirt Hot Topic.jpg Timber Shred T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg ru:Древесные волки/Галерея